The Cryomancer
by Engagingelm488
Summary: First Fanfiction From humble beginnings to the strongest ice mage in history follow Suleykaarliz as he freezes his way throughout skyrim and come to terms with new emotions and instincts from being the Dragonborn to his new infatuation with a being he is destined to destroy Op ice themed Dragonborn Fem Alduin
1. Chapter 1

**My knowledge of pre-Skyrim Knowledge is shaky so please forgive any continuity errors**

 **Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Skyrim all characters and rights go to Bethesda**

Chapter 1 The prologue

Skyrim a harsh cold and unforgiving land where it is a struggle to survive from the brutal environment, to the bloody civil war that has already put brother against brother, though throughout all this hardship people still live and thrive in this unforgiving land.

In this land our hero was found no older than four dying from hunger and thirst in the snow just outside the city walls. His family farm had been raided by bandits he was barely able to escape with his life. He was found by the court wizard Wuunferth the Unliving who sensed a large amount of magicka in the small boy. Wuunferth adopted him and nursed him back to health and began to train him in destruction magic.

The small boy who Wuunferth named Suleykaarliz **(powerful ice in dragon tongue)** took to magic like a fish to water. He was excelled in his studies becoming a master of all magic trees by the age of fourteen. While he was studying magic he also worked on his body exercising and practicing hand to hand combat so if he ever ran out of Magicka he wouldn't be left defenseless. Suleykaarliz was very busy if he wasn't studying or exercising he was playing with his two best friends. Those two friends where Ulfric Stormcloak who was son of the Jarl and Galmar Stonefist who was the palace generals son, they brought happiness to the weary battle-hardened men of the Palace of Kings. But then it happened Wuunferth told Suleykaarliz that he taught him all that he could and that he was sending him to the magic college in Winterhold and after a few years then to the imperial city to study there. Suleykaarliz didn't want to leave his home, father and friends, but did as he was told and went to break the news to his friend. He left for Winterhold the next day it was a tearful goodbye but he promised to return stronger than ever.

Suleykaarliz studied at the college in Winterhold for two years before he went to the imperial city to study, during his time at the imperial city he innovated and created many new ice themed spells earning his nickname the Cryomancer. During his studying at the college he got word of a civil war that was happening in Skyrim, he heard that the leader of the rebellion was Ulfric Stormcloak, One of his friends. He immediately set off for home to help his friend, and to free skyrim.

While Suleykaarliz was crossing the border he had just set up camp in the mouth of a cave and was about to sleep when he heard commotion off in the distance he saw a detachment of Imperial soldiers fighting with a band of Stormcloaks. Not wanting to be involved in the war just yet he was heading back to camp when a sharp blow to the back of the head knocked him down, as his vision was fading to black he could see the sneering face of an Imperial captain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon talking"**

' **Dragon thinking'**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Skyrim all characters and rights go to Bethesda**

Chapter 2 Helgen and old friends

Suleykaarliz POV

"uggh my head" I said as the last thing I remember is the face of the imperial captain. My vision still blurry from the blow to my head, I tried to ready a healing spell to help with the pain but I couldn't move my hands or access my Magicka. I slowly look down and see my hands bound in tight leather bindings. 'must be enchanted I thought' finally I looked up and around my surroundings I was seated in the back of a wagon with an Imperial soldier driving it I looked to the right and saw a blonde haired blue eyed man with lightly tanned skin and a small amount of stubble and modified guard armor I realized that this was one of the Stormcloak soldiers that was fighting in the clearing.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." He said "Barley" I mumbled not wanting to talk louder for fear of hurting the already enormous headache.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there" he explained. 'There was another person in the cart' I looked over and saw a man bound in rags he had brown hair and tan skin with a clean shaven face.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, could have stolen that horse and been halfway to hammer fell" The man hissed out. Spoken like a true thief not caring for any of the politics just about how easy it was to steal things. Never liked thief's, traitors cheaters all the same in my book eventually bound for oblivion once they were found out and either arrested to waste away or executed.

Suddenly the thief looked to me and spoke "you and me we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants." I looked at him like he was the worst kind of filth "At least the Stormcloaks are fighting for their country not stealing from it and running away".

The thief looked at me ashamed "spoken like a true nord, by the way my name is Ralof" the now named Ralof said.

"My name is Suleykaarliz" I said a little louder as the headache was slowly fading away

"mmhmmhmhm" I heard and looked to my right farther than the thief this time and saw another man in extravagant armor bound up like me but also gagged and the rest of the prisoners he had blue eyes and long blonde hair that went down to the base of his neck I thought the armor and face looked very similar but I couldn't put my finger on it

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the thief said while looking at the man that was seated to the right of me

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king of Skyrim" Ralof growled out. Ulfric that's why he looked so similar this was Ulfric it had been so long since I had last seen him I hardly recognized him after five years in the Imperial city studying magic.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you then, Oh gods, where are they taking us" the thief said fearfully. The jarl of Windhelm eh so you got your dads old position wonder what happened to him and what happened to Galmar.

"If you captured a leader of an enemy army you are most likely going to execute him" I said to the thief.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The thief said horrified. I decided to stay quite was never really good at comforting people some say that my ice magic rubbed off on my personality normally when I try to comfort someone I come off as cold rather than helpful.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief" Ralof said. I remember that old tale Wuunferth use to tell how a Nords last thought should be of home so his loved ones can help carry him to Sovengaurd.

"Why do you care?" the thief replied

"A Nords last thought should be of home" Ralof said somberly

"Rorikstead. I'm, I'm from Rorikstead." The thief stutters out. I have never been to Rorikstead I wanted to travel around when I got back before I got involved with the civil war maybe it would have been one of my stops.

Suddenly I hear an imperial soldier call out from the front of the caravan "General Tullius, Sir! The heads man is waiting" then a gruff voice who I can only assume is the general replies "Good, let's get this over with"

As we approach closer and closer to the town the thief started muttering to the divines to save him. "Ralof, where are you from" I asked, "I'm actually from Helgen, but I have family in Riverwood that I would go to see every once in a while" Ralof Replied

"I'm from Winterhold I reply I grew up under the court wizard and was friends with Ulfric and Galmar" as I spoke Ralof and Ulfric's eyes widened one with shock and disbelief and another with recognition, happiness and slight sadness.

"You're friends with Ulfric?" Ralof replied shocked. I nodded in affirmation "Ulfric is this true"

Ulfric only nodded his head yes as it was the only way he could express himself at the moment.

All of a sudden the cart lurched forward as it came to a stop "Let's go shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us" Ralof said sadly

"No wait where not rebels you can't do this, please" the thief pleaded desperately

"Face your death proudly it will make it easier to get to Sovengaurd" I said solemnly I started to stand up but quickly fell back in my seat do to the reemergence of the awful headache and shooting pain in the back of my head I felt something warm slide down through my hair originating from the source of the pain.

"Damn" I called out as I instinctively tried to ready a healing spell again but with the enchanted binds I couldn't and ended up straining myself more trying to concentrate. I slowly stood up again as I heard a yell from an Imperial Captain I looked at the end of the cart and saw the same imperial captain that knocked me out in the first place yelling at me to get out of the cart. I followed her orders and slowly left the cart looking up just in time to see the thief get shot by archers as he tried to make a break for it.

'A coward in life a coward in death' I thought as I stepped up to the imperial soldier who had a list. "Hmm who are you. You're not on the list" he stated

"I'm Suleykaarliz from Windhelm better known as the Cryomancer" I stated proudly the soldier looked at me in shock. He must of heard of me while I was in the capitol, it tends to make people notice when a master magic user shows up out of nowhere and then goes on to make his on spells that only he can use.

"The Cryomancer, captain what should we do it's the Cryomancer" the soldier stated.

"It doesn't matter who he is he was with the Stormcloaks he goes to the block" the captain snarled. I already disliked her for knocking me out but it soon turned to genuine hate when she put me to the block for just being near an ambush.

"I'm sorry Cryomancer we'll make sure your remains are returned to Windhelm" the soldier said somberly.

They brought us over to the executioners block and there I saw a man in a fancy version of the normal legion armor talking to Ulfric. I recognized the armor as legion general armor I could only assume from the armor that he is General Tullius. I couldn't hear any of the conversation but I could tell that the general was angry at Ulfric, understandable as Ulfric started a rebellion.

After the conversation between general Tullius and Ulfric was done the priestess started to give us the blessings that would help us in the afterlife a Stormcloak suddenly and rudely interrupted

"Shut up and let's get this over with" he said as he strode toward the chopping. "Very well" the priestess said. The Imperial captain forced him down as he put his head on the block he exclaimed his last words

"My ancestors are smiling on me Imperials can you say the same" he said right before the headsman's axe severed his head from his body. Shouts of anger and cheers of justice where yelled out as the deed was done.

"As fearless in death as he was in life" Ralof said sadly from beside me.

"Hopefully he will find Sovengaurd" I replied.

"Next the white haired nord" She yelled. 'Damn' it was my time now I slowly walked toward the block and got into position as the captain pushed me down all of a sudden a loud roar was heard and I saw something flying in the distance, shouts of dragon was heard all around as the dragon landed on the main tower. It seemed to be staring at me specifically out of all the soldiers around me.

'Beautiful' I thought as I examined its towering appearance long black smooth looking scales they looked as they had a gloss over them. Its color was something remarkable it was black but not just black it was a black that seemed to absorb light around it like as if the darkness of its scales was devouring the light around it. The other predominant feature was its eyes crimson red like rubies in a sea of darkness.

" **Dovahkhiin"** the dragon roared out as it roared the sky darkened and meteors feel from the sky. I only had a second to admire the angelic quality that it had been was distinctly feminine, and full of rage. Suddenly she lifted off and started to circle the tower as archers arrows harmlessly deflected off of her scales.

"Get up Suleykaarliz" I heard Ralof yell at me as I quickly got up and ran after him as he ran into a watchtower I dived in just as part of the tower fell in front of the door I opened my eyes as the dust settled my vision was blurry again I must of hit my head again on the stone floor as I dived in, I felt someone reaching for me not knowing who they are I grabbed their hand and they pulled me up

"Nice to see you old friend" I heard as I realized who was pulling me up.

"Ulfric" I said as I looked up at my old friend

 **Author's notes**

 **Next time well start on Alduin's point of view and the escape of Helgen**

 **Suleykaarliz (sul-E-car-liz_)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon talking"**

' **Dragon thinking'**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Skyrim all characters and rights go to Bethesda**

Chapter 3 A Dragon Through Time and the Escape

 **Alduin's POV**

 **'Cold'** is all I think as my wounds from the recent battle is coated in the freshly fallen snow of the Throat of the World. I don't know what happened, one minute I was fighting against a large uprising, then i was called out specifically by three Nords who where somehow trained in the way of the voice, after I arrived they used a shout that I had never heard of, it felt like it was ripping apart my soul and it forced me to land, after killing one of them a portal opened up and I wound up here lying in the snow.

 **"Damn those mortals"** I growled out, all of a sudden I hear the familiar beat of wings i look up and see an aging gray dragon, Paarthurnax.

 **"Alduin Thuri it is a miracle to see you alive we all thought you were gone forever"** said a surprised Paarthurnax.

 **" Do not take me for a fool Paarthurnax I know that you trained those mortals in the voice they had your accent"** I said simmering in rage

 **" Tell me why I shouldn't tear you apart for your betrayal"** I roared in rage.

 **"Calm yourself Thuri yes I taught them the voice but it was to bridge the gap between human and dragon I did not foresee them to start a rebellion"** Paarthurnax stated calmly. after calming down he started to explain to me that i was thrown into the future because of a elder scroll and that the Nords were now in the control also the presence of a dragon soul in a mortal a new Dovakhiin.

 **" This Dovakhiin could be dangerous before I leave and resurrect our brothers and sisters I will go and deal with him"** I told Paarthurnax before flying away. flying to the south I came upon a small village with a small wagon train heading into it then I saw him he had snow white hair that went down to his shoulders that had a small part of it dyed a rusty red color most likely from dried blood. he also was wearing mage robes that I had seen destruction masters wear, a clean shaven face and icy blue eyes that seemed to hold a massive amount of hidden power.

 **'weak'** I thought as I examined him but slowly I started to admire his features more his strong muscled body that looked like it had been trained for speed unlike most Nords also the small scar that he had on his nose probably from a sword or dagger. suddenly I felt it a small pull that I realized was a long dormant mating instinct.

 **'No! I will not be a mate to a weak mortal'** I thought in rage as I crushed the small pull and started to fly down to the village to destroy it and kill the Dovakhiin before he can become a threat. landing on the main tower I looked down to see the Dovakhiin laying down next a headless corpse.

 **'must have about to been executed'** I concluded **'think of this as a slight mercy so that I** **may crush you later, it might even be a slight challenge'** I thought before I let out a ferocious roar **" Dovakhiin"** the sky started raining down meteors at the strength of my Thuum I lifted off to continue to destroy this village as out of the corner of my eye I saw the Dovakhiin running into one of the towers.

* * *

Suleykaarliz POV

"Ulfric" I said as I realized who was pulling me up

"Suleykaarliz good to see you, although it seems every time were together something always go wrong" he said chuckling slightly

"Jarl Ulfric what is that thing, could the legends be true" Ralof exclaimed

"legends don't burn down villages" Ulfric said "can you guys get these bindings off" I called out to Ulfric and Ralof. Ralof quickly picked up a discarded dagger and cut off my bindings. as soon as they where off I instantly felt my magicka coming back and used a grand healing spell to fix the aching headache I had.

"As much as I would like to catch up we need to move now" Ulfric yelled at me and Ralof

"To the top of the tower there could be a way out" Ralof called out I wasted no time running up the stairs and encountering a stormcloak soldier trying to move the rubble out of the way, before I had the chance to tell him to move over so I could help the dragons head burst through the wall next to him instantly killing him.

She looked to me before before shouting out **"Yol Toor Shul"** suddenly a large jet of fire shot straight at me. I barley had time to cast a Greater ward as the heat from the shout washed over me she finished her shout and flew off most likely to go destroy more of the town.

I looked out of the opening she made and looked out to see a burning inn that looked close enough to jump into "We have to jump to the inn" I shouted and jumped over to the inn Ralof and Ulfric close behind me. We landed on the wood floor it was slightly smoldering no doubt from the dragons mighty fire breath. We jumped down through a hole in the second floor to the ground level. When I landed on the ground floor I saw a man on the ground bleeding out in the open area with a young boy trying to help him up.

"Haming you need to get over here now" yelled the imperial soldier from before who was holding the list.

"I'm not leaving my dad" the young boy yelled as he was trying to help his dad. as he was saying this I saw the dragon coming in to land in front of the father and son duo I quickly rushed forward and using a freeze spell I made a wall of ice between the dragon and the father and son right before the dragon let out another roar of fire breath. my ice was just able to hold being my magicka hadn't completely recovered from being sealed off and it was very hastily casted but it still did its job.

"Thank you mister" the young boy said "no problem" I said to him as I used a heal other spell on the boys father.

"He should be fine but you need to get him and yourself to safety" I told him. he nodded his head and helped his dad up as they retreated back to the inn. After my wall shattered I called to Ulfric and Ralof and we kept running through many alleys and open areas dodging meteors, dragon fire, and imperial soldiers, we finally made it into the keep.

"Finally" I called out as we made it to relative safety.

"Looks like were the only ones that made it" Ulfric said somberly

"What was that spell you used Suley" Ralof said I see he has already called me by a nickname i'm fine with it as my name is long but I still enjoy being called by my full name.

"That was a spell called freeze simple but very powerful it lets me freeze the water in the air to any shape I want it could be a wall, a shield, a sword, or I could freeze the air around you to freeze you in place" I explained.

"Creative, and I see you've already kept your promise" promise Ulfric stated. suddenly I heard the moving of heavy armor and a familiar voice shouting out orders.

"Quick against the walls" I said as the imperial captain was nearing the gate. hearing it slide open I sprung into action using icy spears to impale the two guards before finishing the captain off with an icy spear to the heart her heavy armor doing nothing to stop the sharp ice projectile.

"See if she has a key there is a locked door at the other end of the room it could be the way out" Ralof said as he was checking one of the imperial soldiers bodies. I started to check the imperial captains body finding the key that we needed to get out.

'convenient' I thought before yelling out to the others that I had the key. I quickly moved to unlock the door and we continued on through the keep moving down a staircase we saw a long hallway although when we started to approach it caved in on itself and we were forced to go through a small storage room. Inside the room was two more imperial soldiers seemingly looking for potions of some kind. one was taken out by a well placed ice spear another taken out by a clean cut through the chest by Ulfric.

"lets see if we can find the potions they where looking for" said Ralof as the three of use started to look for the potions, after finding some healing potions we went though the other door that let us out back into the hallway past the cave in we continue down the path until we heard the sounds of fighting after going down some more stairs we walked into a torture room that had two fellow stormcloaks fighting against what looked like a torturer and his assistant. After a quick ice storm spell the torturer and his assistant where frozen and the Stormcloaks thanked us saying that they where going to help any other survivors that they saw. We quickly continued down the path finding more cages filled with skeletons and dead Nords eventually finding a hole in the wall that we quickly moved through. We came across a opening with four imperial soldiers two with swords and another two on the other side of the clearing with bows. I started to launch icy spears at the two with bows while Ralof and Ulfric engaged the other two with their axes one of the archers got a lucky hit on my shoulder before I reflexively shot an icy spear hitting him in the head with it I fired another one and hit the other archer in the chest.

With both of the archers down I turned and looked to see that Ralof and Ulfric had handled the other two soldiers I ripped the arrow out of my shoulder before healing it with grand healing 'great the first of many" I thought as I saw that it left a scar the size of a small Septim in my shoulder. 'That's what I get for not being careful' I thought I decided that this was the time to cast my ice armor spell it was experimental so I was hesitant to use it but, it could help in the long run it acted like a continuous ebonflesh spell for the exchange of constantly draining magic it had the plus of freezing whatever hit me.

We continued down the path as we were crossing a bridge a massive rock fell and destroyed it just as we had crossed. We continued to follow the path that eventually bled into a river as we walked down it shifted back into a actual pathway. We went down a corridor before finding another opening in the cave that was covered in spider webs. Suddenly frostbite spiders started pouring into the room Ralof and Ulfric imminently drew their axes and I redyed an ice storm spell after firing of spells and slashing away with axes eventually we cleared them all out. continuing on the path we came upon a sleeping bear seeing no need to bother it we sneaked around it, Just after the bear we saw the cave opening up we walked through the opening and out into the cold evening air.

"Okay now that were out how about we catch up old friend" I said looking to Ulfric

* * *

 **Okay next chapter will be Riverwood and bleak falls barrow**

 **sorry it took so long you would have gotten a chapter Friday but fan fiction decided not to work for me until today**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon talking"**

' **Dragon thinking'**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Skyrim all characters and rights go to Bethesda**

Chapter 4 Riverwood and Bleak Falls Barrow

SuleyKaarliz POV

"Okay now that were out how about we catch up old friend" I said looking to Ulfric

"Sounds good but we'll need a place to stay for the night" Ulfric said looking down the road

"I have a sister in Riverwood i'm sure she'll let us stay for a while" Ralof said

"We will only stay one night we need to get back to Windhelm as soon as possible" Ulfric said "by now word may have spread of my capture if the men believe I have been captured or killed by that dragon moral will drop we can't have that with the way the war is going" Ulfric exclaimed.

With that said we started to walk toward Riverwood the road there was easy, just a few wolves that were easily dealt with a welcome relaxed pace from rushing to get out of Helgen. As the small village became visible in the distance Ulfric decided to ask me if I was going to go with him to Windhelm.

"I will come and help you with the war Ulfric but not just yet I want to do some exploring first I will come to your aid in a month if not sooner" I told Ulfric he looked disappointed at first but his face quickly formed into acceptance.

"Fine but I expect you in a month it will be good to have the three of us back together Galmar is going to be angry that you didn't come back immediately though." Ulfric said as he looked toward me. We reached the village just as dusk was setting in.

"Gerdur" Ralof called out to a blonde nord women with blue eyes and very similar facial features to Ralof you can easily tell they are related.

"Mara's mercy, it's good to see you. but is it safe for you to be here we had heard that Ulfric had been captured" Gerdur exclaimed in surprise 'Looks like Ulfric was right' I thought as I glanced over to him. The war would be over if Ulfric was executed. suddenly I heard loud shouting from the general store.

"Ralof go and catch up with your family ill be back soon" I said as I walked toward the General store. On entering the general store I found two people yelling at one another, one was a women with long black hair yelling at a man behind the counter with short black hair and a goatee. They looked similar so I assumed they where siblings.

"Whats with all the yelling I can hear you from across the river" I said as they stopped arguing and looked at me.

"I was telling my sister Camilla That I wasn't allowing her to go after the thieves that robbed us yesterday" The man explained Yelling the last part at his sister.

"Lucan someone has to do something we lost a lot of gold on that claw" Camilla said

"I could get this claw back if you need someone to" I said to Lucan he looked relieved

"Thank you I got some gold coming in from a shipment it's yours if you get that claw back. I tracked them to bleak falls barrow the one up on the mountain you cant miss it" he explained.

"Okay i'll set out in the morning" I said before leaving the store. after a good nights sleep at Gerdur's house me, Ulfric and Ralof where at the edge of town.

"I'll meet you in Windhelm soon Ulfric" I said Ulfric simply nodded and we went our separate ways I went left on the path and started up the mountain. The path quickly turned from hard stone to soft snow. Soon a old Nordic tower come up in the distance as I walked closer I saw a man leaning against a tree in hide armor with an iron axe.

"Alright empty your pockets and I might let you live" the now obvious bandit said. I quickly responded by shooting an icy spear in his chest. Suddenly I felt a small pressure on my back I turned around and saw a frozen iron arrow on the ground.

'Good thing I put up my ice armor up' I thought before looking up to the top of the tower and shooting an icy spear hitting the archer in the head. Just when I finished with the archer I heard a yell coming from the opening of the tower I looked over and saw the final bandit charging at me. Quickly deciding that it was to late for an icy spear so I decided to use Freeze just as he was about to reach me he stopped and looked down as a giant icicle coming out of the ground had impaled him. He slowly slouched down. I decided to quickly move on and soon I reached the barrow, and as soon as I got to the steps a hail of arrows greeted me. I quickly retaliated with icy spears, hitting several of the bandits I saw more bandits charging at me and I quickly used an ice storm spell turning them into human ice sculptures. A few more icy spears and all the bandits outside where dealt with. I moved inside the Barrow.

Inside the Barrow I saw two bandits talking next to a fire a Quick ice storm and they where dealt with moving deeper into the barrow, and eventually coming upon a bandit who pulled a lever and was immediately shot full of poison darts. Walking into the room and looking to the left a there was a simple matching puzzle on the wall.

'Are you serious' I thought while looking at the bandit I quickly solved the puzzle and continued on throughout the barrow. Going down a spiral staircase in the next room and taking out a couple of Skeever I proceeded through out the barrow slowly the path was becoming covered more and more in webbing.

'Great more spiders' I thought as I walked up to a door covered in webbing. I used freeze to freeze the webbing solid before shattering it with an icy spear and walked into the room. At the end of the room was a dark elf passed out and stuck in webbing by the other door. Just as I was walking toward him a giant spider fell from the ceiling.

'What the fuck, how can a spider grow that big' I thought as I readied a icy spear. dual casting this one and putting more magicka into it I made it from its normal football size into the size of a full grown man and launched it utterly destroying the spider. As my ice shattered from it dispelling the sound woke up the dark elf.

"Hey you, cut me down" The dark elf said looking at me pleadingly I decided to show some mercy and cut him down only for him to start running away further into the barrow.

"Why would I share the treasure with anyone" he said as I placed an ice rune beneath his feet. It exploded a second later sending ice shards into his body killing him.

'Idiot' I thought as I started to loot his body I found a journal and the golden claw I was looking for, although the journal was unreadable do to the massive ice shards going through it. Clipping the claw to my belt I decided to continue into the barrow interested in the treasure the bandit was talking about before his end.

Continuing in the barrow I soon came upon an open area that had many spaces carved out in the walls witch looked like stone slabs with shriveled corpses on them. On further inspection of the corpses they looked like mummified nords, suddenly the eyes of the supposed corpse I was inspecting shot open and his hand went up to grab my throat it was stopped by my ice armor encasing its hand in ice. Even thought I wasn't hurt I still jumped back in surprise as the corpse got up and starting speaking to me in a language I didn't understand. Suddenly other corpses started getting up. Quickly I remembered that these were Dragaur, ancient nords that were cursed by the dragons with undeath. Quickly getting my ice spells ready I let out a flurry of icy spears, the Dragaur taking multiple shots to take down do to them being undead. After they where dealt with I continued walking down the path hoping to finish this barrow quickly not wanting to be here any longer than I had to.

After fighting through many more rooms with what seemed like hordes upon hordes of Dragaur I finally made it to a hallway with a odd looking door at the end. It had three rings with pictures on them and below the pictures a crudely designed dragon claw with the actual talons forming the keyholes. Figuring out that this was a intricate lock, I unclipped the claw and decided to inspect it further turning it around I saw on the palm of the claw was pictures lined up in a order, Quickly rotating the rings to match the pictures on the claw I put the talons in the holes pressed in and twisted. Suddenly the door started to slide down and eventually revealed a old cavern looking more like a cave then part of a nordic ruin.

I walked down the path up to a strange wall. It was written in a language I didn't understand but a single word was glowing on the wall. I walked forward to it coming closer to it I suddenly felt something click I knew the word like it was my own language.

"fus" I said quietly before I could ponder the strange word more I suddenly heard a loud bang behind me. I turned around to see another Dragaur climbing out of a coffin with a odd stone table attached to his back. I quickly started to conjure a icy spear but before I could the undead suddenly shouted at me.

 **"Fus Ro Dah"** the Dragaur roared as I suddenly felt myself fly back from the force of his shout my ice armor doing nothing to stop the blow from the shout. As I slowly started to stand up I saw the Dragaur charge me with his battle axe I hurriedly casted a icy spear and sent it through the Dragaurs head. I used a grand healing spell as I walked up to the now decapitated Dragaur and took the stone off of it's back I saw that it was covered in the same writing as the one on the wall but non of the words were glowing like the previous word had.

Sighing sadly I carried the tablet out of the cave vowing to buy a traveling pack at the general store back in Riverwood. Going forward I reached a set of stairs after climbing them I saw a light at the end of a passage. Quickly moving toward it I suddenly came out to a small ledge overlooking the small valley that Riverwood was in.

I made my way down the mountain and across the river into Riverwood. I immediately went to the general store to get my pay. As I walked in Lucan at the counter looked to see who it was seeing it was me and then noticing the golden claw on my belt he gave a small smile.

"You found it thank you" He said as I handed him the claw

"It was no problem but I would like to come here tomorrow to buy traveling supplies will your gold be in by then" I asked tiredly wanting to go to the inn and buy a room quickly as possible.

"Yes, it will be in later tonight thank you for all the help you've done" he said. I only nodded before leaving and walking to the inn next door as soon as I walked in I was greeted by the barkeep.

"Need a room it's ten gold drinks are 5" he said.

"Just a room" I said as I put ten gold pieces on the counter.

"your rooms right there on the left" he said as he pointed to a door.

I quickly moved in the room after the door was closed I undressed and got under the covers falling asleep seconds after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **sorry about the late chapter I try to upload once a week but I have a heavy workload at school and didn't have time to write i'll try to keep up in the future**


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon talking"**

' **Dragon thinking'**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Skyrim all characters and rights go to Bethesda**

 **Chapter 5 Rise of the Dovakhiin**

Suleykaarliz POV

Slowly my eyes opened as I got up and out of the bed. I got dressed and headed out into the main area at the inn the innkeeper greeted me as I walked in.

"Need some breakfast and a drink" the innkeeper asked as he looked at me. My stomach growling loudly was his answer as I walked over to the counter and sat down.

"A bottle of mead and some beef stew" I mumbled still waking up.

"Of course 14 septims" The innkeeper told me. Handing over the money the innkeeper quickly disappeared down the stairs.

'Hmm were to next Whiterun is the closest city but I always wanted to climb High Hrothgar' I thought as the innkeeper returned with my food. Eating quickly I left for the general store. When I entered the store Lucan looked up to see me and smiled.

"Welcome Suley" he said as he reached below the counter and pulled out a large sack of gold.

"This is your payment and I took the liberty of purchasing your traveling supplies" he said as he walked to his back shelf before picking up a large backpack and setting it on the counter. It was made out of animal hide most likely deer and was made in such a way that it had a very large storage capacity but didn't impede movement or combat ability.

"I've already purchased food, water, a sleeping roll, and a small tent" he said. I quickly checked over the gear he was telling mew about all seemed to be in top condition.

"Thank you Lucan" I said as I took the pack and walked out of the store. I started heading toward the main road and instead of going left I went right and headed toward Whiterun. The walk down the road was calm and relaxing only encountering the occasional wolf that was easily taken care of with an icy spear. Further down the road Whiterun became visible but also some figures in a field attacking a larger figure to far away to make out from here I decided to get closer and check it out. On closer inspection it showed to be three people attacking a giant in a farmers wield. Deciding to help I charged up an ivy spear and fired it right through the heart of the giant. As i was admiring my handy work one of the three walked up to me she was a lean well built nord with surprisingly red hair a rare trait for a nord to have.

"You handle yourself well you'd make for a decent shield-brother if your as good with a bow as you are those spells" she said to me.

"No i'm a mage at heart never touched a bow or sword in my life" I tell her as she starts to sadden slightly.

"Oh well if you ever change your mind we could always use a new Brother at Jorrvaskr" She said to me as she walked off with the rest of her companions.

Continuing along the road and to the gate I was stopped by a guard when I was reaching for the gate.

"Halt, city's closed while dragons about" the guard said.

"I escaped from the dragon attack on Helgen and I saw the dragon head over Riverwood while I was getting away' I told the guard.

"News from Riverwood and Helgen all right come on in and go straight the the Jarl's keep" He told me while unlocking the gate.

"I will" I said before walking in the city. upon entering the city I imminently went to the Jarl's keep. When I entered the keep I was amazed I had only been in the Palace of Kings in Windhelm before the contrast from dreary stone to bright wood and cold damp walls to dry colorful interior was like night and day. As I walked up the steps I came upon the Jarl and his throne. I started walking toward him but I was stopped by his housecarl.

"Halt, what is the meaning of this interruption Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors" She commanded me. At first I was surprised dark elf's are not treated very well in Skyrim I remember that from my time in Windhelm so it was surprising to see one being the Jarl's housecarl.

"I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack" I said.

"You have news from Helgen no wonder the guards let you in alright come the Jarl will want speak to you personally" She said as she sheathed her sword I approached the throne the Jarl stopped talking with his steward and looked to me.

"So, you were at Helgen?" He asked "yes" I replied .

"You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" he asked again "Yes I even had a front row seat to its flames" I Told him.

"Okay, now, what exactly happened at Helgen" he asked.

"The dragon come out from the sky and landed on the middle tower it breathed fire down on the soldiers and burnt down the houses it smashed down the stone towers, When it was done Helgen was nothing left but a smoldering ruin. I explained to him

"By Ysmir Irileth was right" he said as he looked to his steward. "What do you say now Proventus should we continue to trust in the strength of our walls against a dragon?"

"My lord we should send troops to river wood at once" Irileth spoke up. "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Countered Proventus. "Or he'll understand that a Jarls duty is to protect his people" I quickly replied.

"Enough!" Balgruuf stated "I will not sit idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once"

"Yes my Jarl" Irileth stated Proventus then quickly dismissed himself "Well done you've sought me out of your own initiative. you've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem."he said handing me a ebony dagger "Thank you my Jarl" I quickly said as I put the dagger on my belt

"There is another thing you could do for me. suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps" Jarl Balgruuf asked. "I'm always happy to help" I tell the Jarl

"Then come, Let's go find Farengar, my court wizard He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and rumors of dragons" The Jarl then stood up and started walking over to a different section of the keep Upon following him and entering the room I found it to be a wizards laboratory complete with alchemy table and enchanting table.

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with you'r dragon project" Balgruuf said "Go ahead and fill him in with the details".

"yes I could use someone to fetch something for me" Farengar states "I'm a mage not a dog" I tell the court wizard "No no not like that I need you to go to bleak falls barrow and get the dragon stone" He quickly explains.

"You mean this" I said taking the tablet with weird writing out of my pack."Ah, The dragon stone of bleak falls barrow yes this is exactly what I need" Farengar says

"Farengar You need to come at once. A dragon has been sited near by" Irileth says then she points to me "you should come as well" Me and Farengar quickly follow her to a room behind the Jarls throne upon entering it is clearly a war room maps of the province and half finished battle plan lay across the table.

In the room stood a Shaken up guard and the Jarl "This guard has just finished telling me about the attack I want you and Irileth to gather some guard men and investigate the western watchtower." Balgruuf ordered Quickly following his orders I rushed through the town and out the gates and ran to the western watchtower.

After inspecting the the watch tower it was in ruins fires burning everywhere chunks of the watchtower were strewn over the field. Suddenly there was a roar in the distance and an object in the sky swept down and sprayed fire over some of the guards and flew back up.

'well never stand a chance whiles hes in the air' I thought quickly using a freeze spell I froze large chunks of ice on its wings making his wings to heavy for him to lift causing him to crash into the ground. Using another freeze spell I quickly encased everything but its head in thick sheets of ice.

"Not so tough when you cant move" I said tauntingly

 **"Vir krilon hi horvutah zey joor"** He roared

"What I can't understand you" I quickly asked

 **"It seems I must use this guttural language of yours how dare you do this to a mighty dov"**

"Why did you attack this watchtower and where did you come from dragons are extinct" he asked him

 **"Foolish joor you are just cattle for us dov i'm one of the weakest in Lady Alduins army you shall easily be crushed by her and then it shall return to the old ways with you Joor nothing but slaves to the mighty dov"** He said laughing.

"I've had enough of this I state as I use freeze to make ice spikes come from the ground and impale his entire body. but as he was dying he burst into flames and some sort of power started coming to me.

 **"What, Dovakhiin nnnnoooo"** He howled out with his final cry.

The power that I absorbed was amazing I felt I could run for miles , Lift the heaviest of boulders, and felt my Ice magic become colder and denser more powerful than ever before. but weirdly that word that I found in bleak falls barrow somehow felt more powerful than before I suddenly had the urge to shout it and so I did.

 **"FUS"** I roared and watched as everything in front of me was pushed aside like my words had caused the wind to push everything away. "Dragonborn" a random guard said.

'My thoughts exactly" I thought as I started to head back to Whiterun.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon talking"**

' **Dragon thinking'**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Skyrim all characters and rights go to Bethesda**

 **Chapter 6 Feelings Grow The Greybeards and The curse**

 **"Alduin POV"**

 **'So he killed Mirmulnir'** I thought as I was watching the fight from a nearby mountaintop. **'It also seems that he has awakened his dragon blood This is going to more difficult than I previously** **believed'** I thought as I started to fly off back Skuldafn.

On arrival I am greeted by my second in command Odahviing **"My Thuri what have you found on your expedition"** he asked as I was landing. **"The Dovakhiin is a extremely dangerous opponent I believe that I will need to intervene directly when the time comes to face him in battle for now I will continue to follow him and look for a moment of weakness to finish him and keep this problem from growing".** I explained to Odahviing his shock showing when I said that I would need to intervene directly.

 **"But Thuri are you sure this Dovakhiin is that powerful no mortal can match our strength or our wisdom"** Odahviing asked shocked. **"I am sure Odahviing do not question my judgment on this matter he may be powerful but he will still fall like all others that have stood before me"** I respond exerting some of my power angry that he would dare to question my judgment.

 **"My apologies my Thuri I didn't mean to question you"** Odahviing stated bowing submissively. **"Make sure that you do not I will retire to my personal chambers make sure that I am not disturbed"** I say heading deeper into Skuldafn. **"It will be done my Thuri"** Odahviing says as he fly's of to his own abode and to warn the other dragons that I have resurrected to not disturb me.

Laying down on the on the cool stone of my chambers I ponder on how the he defeated Mirmulnir and while Mirmulnir was a newborn and weak compared to others his age for a mortal to kill a dragon at all is still a very impressive feat. And the way he defeated him was like he was showing of to a potential mate trapping him making him submit and displaying his power at the same time, and finally finishing it when he had fully submitted. For a human it may seem like a normal battle but for a dragon it was a display of power, and for a potential mate it was as romantic as a candle lit dinner at a Jarl's hall. As I was thinking over the battle that same feeling from when I first meet him started to reappear.

 **'No I must stop thinking like this'** I mentally shout suppressing that feeling again but the more I suppressed the stronger it returned. I have seen some of my fellow dragon become a mate to a mortal Paarthurnax being one of them. Most go insane with grief once the quick lived mortals die the dragon simply shuts down the only one to overcome this was Paarthurnax who went into deep meditation and begin to teach the voice in his grief.

 **'I will not become sniveling mess I am the daughter of Akatosh and Mara I will not be taken down by a simple instinct'** I internally yell as I finally get my instincts under control and suppress that feeling. The feeling being gone has left me exhausted though.

 **'I need to rest tomorrow I will continue to follow him and look for weaknesses to finally end him'** I think as my eyes slowly start to close and I slip into the relax of a deep sleeep.

 **"Suleykarliz POV"**

While walking back to Whiterun I felt like I was Walking in Sovngarde finding out that I was Dragonborn was an enlightening experience that and from a small test found that my Magicka reserves that where already massive had grown even deeper but it also seemed denser. Apparently the control I had over my Magicka was completely shot and needed to be retrained a simple Icy spear spell that was supposed to be the size of a football the standard size of one it instead came out the size of my arm almost twice to three times larger than standard.

'Wonderful hundreds of hours of training down the drain' I thought as I was entering the city gates. All of a sudden this loud thundering booming call that left a ringing in my ears was suddenly shouted.

 **"DOV-A-KHIIN"** The voice was saying although it didn't sound like a dragon more like a chorus of men shouting. 'What was that I though while holding my ears as a futile attempt to stop the ringing in my ears. Quickly heading to the Jarls palace upon climbing the stars inside the hall I was greeted by the Steward Proventus.

"Good your hear the Jarl has been waiting for you" he said stepping aside and motioning me to approach the Jarl. Following his motion and approaching the Jarl he began to address me.

"So what happened at the watchtower was the dragon there" He asked hurriedly trying to figure out what had transpired.

"The watchtower was destroyed but the dragon was slain with only a few guardsman injured" as I explained His expression changed from pondering to to happiness to a slight joyful expression around the time that I explained that only a couple guardsman where injured.

'The sign of a good ruler he cares about his men and people' I thought as he continued to question. "I knew I could count on you and Irileth but there must have been more than that" he asked.

"Well it turns out that I am the Dragonborn after the dragon died I absorbed its powers like from the legends of old" I explain.

"So its true the Greybeards were really summoning you" he said amazed. "The Greybeards were they the men yelling loud enough for all of Tamriel to hear them" I asked.

"Yes they are masters in the way of the voice. They live in seclusion on The Throat of the World in High Hrothgar" he explained to me. "They want to train you in the voice it gives you the ability to learn a shout witch puts your vital essence into the world with a force behind it. The Dragonborn is said to be born with a strong connection to the voice"He explained.

"Then I will leave immediately better to have the training now with the dragons returning a new weapon to fight them with would be favorable" I say as I'm leaving. "Wait!" I hear Balgruuf shout as I am leaving. "For your service to Whiterun and her people I know proclaim you thane of Whiterun" He announces this shocks me as being a thane is a high honor for anyone to receive.

"Thank you my Jarl" I say as I continue to leave and begin my journey to High Hrothgar. On my Journey I made many stops do deal with the occasional bandit or wolf and to resupply from traveling merchant or city's. I also retrained my control on my magicka regaining a decent level control over the the half week journey But as I was About halfway from Ivarstead from Riften my last stop at a major city I heard the heavy beat of wings.

 **"Dovakhiin"** I heard a yell from a clearly draconic voice. Quickly rolling out of the way as a stream of ice that almost equaled my own formed on the ground. Charging up my magic I turned to the sky and saw a massive bronze dragon looking at me. Readying my icy spear and firing off a couple of Icy spears that horribly missed as I dodged another stream of ice.

 **"My Name is Rahgotbormah and you will pay for killing my son"** He yelled at me as he hovered in front of me and fired a massive ball of ice at me. Quickly rolling out of the way I continued to fire off icy spears and watched them make small scuff marks in the dragons thick scales. Rahgotbormah almost looked amused at my attempts to harm him.

 **"You can never hope to hurt me with ice I am the strongest ice dragon know to exist"** He exclaimed arrogantly. "We'll see about that" I yelled as I started to charge up a freeze spell planning to take him down and trap him just like his son.

Concentrating and freezing the water around the dragons wings forced it to the ground. Finally getting somewhere I fully encased the dragon in ice.

"It seems you will meet the same fate as your son dragon" I said charging up a giant icy spear hoping it would be enough to penetrate the thick scales. but suddenly the dragon roared and broke free of my ice encasing it and in the processed smashed the side off its head into me. Flying off into a nearby tree I quickly prepared and used a grand healing spell while the dragon was scrapping the ice from my ice armor spell of of its eye and face with its claws. Deciding that I would need one of my more stronger spells I decided to power up a Blizzard spell but instead of letting it surround me and explode I condensed it to a single point in my hand.

The spell was called was freezing gale by concentrating all of the power of the blizzard spell into a single point made that all the explosive power and cold was concentrated into a small blast made it freeze anything it touched. Firing it off at the dragon just as it finished with the ice on its face it turned my way just in time for it to get right in line of the attack hitting it in the right shoulder. The icy storm that it caused completely surrounded the dragon its yells of pain and anger echoing through the forest.

When the storm cleared the dragon had shallow cuts all along its scales with some going deep enough to draw blood but the real damage was at the right shoulder where it hit the shoulder was completely blown apart and the wing was hanging on by threads. Sweating from using such a powerful attack combined with the constant training and traveling I was nearly out of strength.

 **"You damn human how dare you penetrate my scales, and my wing I will never be able to fly again I will kill you for this insult"** he said as he charged up a massive stream of ice. Trying to doge but my fatigue was taking its tole on my movement and my arm got caught in the spray of frost encasing it in a thick layer of ice. Loosing the use my arm meant that I could no longer dual cast my spell leaving me at even more of a disadvantage. Charging up the last of my magicka I fired off the largest icy spear i could manage and shot it in a last ditch attempt to not be killed by this dragon.

It hit the dragon in the chest and went through one of the deeper cuts in its scales hitting it and destroying several internal organs. The dragon coughed up blood as it looked at me with malice and hate in its eyes.

 **"** **Aal hi neh fraan faad ahrk vos hin zok mul suleyk kos hin zoklot faazhus"** The dragon roared at me with its dying breath. I then started to absorb its soul but something was happening it felt different it felt like my blood was turning to ice and that I was freezing from the inside out I looked at my hands as my skin slightly tanned from the long journey turn pale with a slight blueish tint so light you would miss it if you weren't almost next to me. After my skin the ground I was sitting on turned to ice the grass frozen in place and the dirt completely solid. My clothes also became very cold with a slight dusting of frost on them. When I finally finished absorbing the dragons soul it all made sense his last fords popping into my head with stunning clarity.

'May you never feel warmth and let your strongest power be your greatest misery' I repeated in my head. Standing up and walking to the skeleton of the dragon hearing a crunch under my feet I looked down under my feet and saw that the ground I had walked on had been Frozen. turning back to the skeleton and grasping one of the ribs I watched as the bone was quickly freezing removing my hand the spread of the ice stopped. The bone was left half way covered in ice and where my hand had initially been the bone was actually ice.

After this development I spent hours grasping different things even setting parts of my skin on fire with a flames spell trying to not freeze something and to even feel some semblance of heat but to no avail the fire was quickly extinguished and everything I touched froze except for water and food seems like the curse wanted me to at least live to suffer through this torment. The worst thing happened when I had managed to grasp a bear as it tried to attack me with a simple touch it froze the bear solid killing it almost instantly.

Deciding that the graybeards might know a way to remove this curse because I was cursed in the voice I decided to move quickly to High Hrothgar. Horrified by what would happen if I ever touched an actual human I decided to avoid Ivarstead and go around it to the 10,000 steps of the throat of the world. Walking up the 10,000 steps was a breeze it was completely abandoned and because of this curse all I felt was cold so the frigid temperatures around me didn't bother me in the slightest. When High Hrothgar came into view it was a welcome site pushing open the large iron doors I stepped into the dark castle. Walking down the initial stairs to an open area I was greeted by a man in old ceremonial robes that were a dark grey with designs of dragons in them.

"So a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning day of the age" The old man says "Yes" I replied "I am answering your summons"

"Then we will see if you truly have the gift" He says "Show us Dragonborn let us have a taste of your voice" He says

'I guess he wants me to use my thuum' I think as I feel the familiar power burning up through my throat. **"FUS"** I shout aiming at the wall nest to the old man the force that came was much stronger than last time strong enough to crack the stone wall that I shouted at.

"It seems you do have the gift and an extremely powerful one at that " He says "So Dragonborn it is you welcome to High Hrothgar my name is Master Arngeir"

"I am answering your summons master as I have stated before" I said "We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar we will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny" He said.

"What exactly is my destiny?" I ask curious if they know something I don't, "That is for you to discover we can show you the way but not your destination" Arngeir said.

"Then I am ready to learn" I say as I want to learn to become the strongest Dragonborn I can be. The graybeards then began to put me through many trails testing my determination, Strength and wisdom. When it was over I had learned about The voice in more ways than I could possibly imagine as I trained I fully regained control of my magic which had spiked up again after absorbing my second dragon soul. I also learned two new words of power Wuld and Ro a second word to my shout of force and one that lets me travel short distances near instantly. I has also learned how to meditate on the words of power and what it truly means to meditate on them simply meditating on the word makes it become part of your being making any shout its involved in become stronger. For example I meditated on Fus or force therefore all attacks I use have more force behind them making them stronger I have asked for a dictionary pf the dragon language so I can keep meditating on the words of power even if I don't know them. Asking about my curse it is a dragons blood curse only the dragon or someone with family relations to the dragon can reverse the curse. Telling them the name of the dragon who cursed me only led to more bad news. The two dragons I killed where the last of that line meaning the only ones who could reverse the curse was Alduin the world eater, or the god Akatosh the father of dragons.

The entire time of the trails and training took around a month and a half, when asking for even more in depth training the graybeards had a trial for me to complete I had to claim and return to them the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. They told me to finish any unfinished business before my return as the training would talk many months to complete. I told them to expect me back in a year. Setting off with a new resource and power under my belt I set of for Windhelm as I had friends who needed me and a war to win for the people of Skyrim.

* * *

 **I am sorry for the delay I have no excuse for not uploading other than being lazy and not wanting to do anything made the chapter a good bit longer as a small apology hopefully ill have the next chapter up sooner.**

 **I have put serious thought into cancelling this story as I've lost a lot of the initial inspiration for it but it is my personal pet peeve to read a story and then it being cancelled half way through so I WILL finish this story but I might start another one so i am not forced to write only this story my mind jumps around to different ideas even if I start a new story I will continue this one.**


End file.
